Princess Vie
Princess Vie Shimmer Subel, Princess of the The Crystal Kingdom, is © XlittlecrazyVieX. Early life Princess Vie, middle child of three, was born to Queen Mirysin and King Hark. When she was three, Princess Veronica was born. When she was little, the only Mario character she knew was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Then when she was thirteen war broke out between the two kingdoms for the patch on land inbetween them (Known now as the Mushroom Kingdom.) Leaving Mirysin and Hark dead. Causing Vie, Veronica, and Miranda (Vie's older sister) living with Daisy for years. Teen years, A New Visitor Teen years Princess Vie lived with Princess Daisy for years until she was 16 and Miranda, 19 years old, moved the sisters back to The Crystal Kingdom. Later on Vie has met the Mario Bros and Princess Peach. They have been best friends until Vie was 17 and a dark prince (rumor says it was Count Bleck, but it's really unknown) erased Vie's memory. Then Vie only remembered her sisters, and Daisy. A New Visitor In the summer of Vie's 18th birthday. Daisy and Vie talks about their plans for summer. Daisy plans on having fun. Vie has to run her kingdom for an election on who's was going to be queen. Vie then falls through a pipe and meets the Mario Bros, Princess Peach, and Yoshi. Who for some reason don't remember her either. Luigi then, volunteers to show Vie a tour of the Mushroom Kingdom. After he gets an apple from the fridge. Then, Mr. L (who is a different person then Luigi) locks Luigi into a fridge and shows Vie the tour himself. Vie startes to have small feelings for him. Later in the story, Luigi gets saved by Toad and they tell Mario and Peach the story. Then Mario goes out to 'save' Vie. When Vie tries to kiss Mr. L, Mario catches up to tell, and stops them just in time. Vie, who knows that Mr. L isn't actually Luigi, she gets out of their sight and gets kidnapped by Wart, who tries to marry her. Back with Mr. L, he agrees to use Mario's "back up crew" to save Vie. Which to his surprise is Princess Peach, Luigi, and Toad. Reluntantly, he doesn't chase them away and they all go to save Vie. Later in the story, Vie get possessed by the mysterious, Velvet. And her possessed form escapes Wart's grasp and goes to the Crystal Kingdom to steal the Crystal Heart and the Scepter of Truth. Just when Mr. L and them show up. After everyone, including Possessed Vie head to The Crystal Kingdom for their reasons, Vie learns that she was the one who got the kingdom if her mom died, and that she is a source of The Crystal Kingdom. Meaning, combined with the Crystal Heart and Scepter of Truth, she's unstoppable. Later, Possessed Vie managed to grasp the Heart and Scepter and was about to use the combination spell, the real Vie breaks the spell. While Mr. L and the others watch, Vie gets kidnapped again and is sent to the master of the plan, Mr. M. After Vie gets tortured and almost raped, Mr. L, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Veronica, and Miranda show up to save her. Then after an intense battle, Veronica gets killed. Vie, hungry for revenge, gets ahold of the Crystal Heart and Scepter of Truth and uses the combination spell. Thus, destorying Velvet and cutting Mr. M's arm off. In the epilouge, Vie and Mr. L get married, and Miranda starts to work for Mr. M. Another Green Thunder and Later years Another Green Thunder In Another Green Thunder, Vie is pregnant with in 1st and only daughter, Princess Claire. Vie, afraid Mr. L was going to divorce her, doesn't tell the father, until her and some of her friends take a vacation to 'Earth'. Later years After that Vie just kept a low profile, only hanging out with friends, and not mentioning the part of her family that's gone. Appearence Dress Vie usually wears a blue, layered dress. The first layer is a red-violet top with small panniers in the same fashion. The second layer is larger tropical violet panniers that cover most of the bottom half of the dress. The last layers is the blue space in the large panniers and the pink bottom. Vie tends to wear gold all the time. For example a gold necklace and belt with an overlapping heart on top. Her crown has emeralds on it and a ruby heart. Sports wear All of Vie's sports wear has a gold necklace, or features gold in it. She usually wears pink gloves with her sports attire. Personality Vie's usually sweet and kind. However, she's very annoying to others and blames people when she messes up. Vie's ideas, usually puts her friends in danger. Other than that, Vie is known to be trust worthy. Powers Vie is a fairy of crystals. Meaning most of her powers involves crystals in some way. Other than that, Vie usually uses her fists. Vie does know how to use a gun and throw a harpoon (Both revealed in A New Visitor) Trivia *Vie is the only one of her sisters with medium sized hair. *Her dress was slightly inspired by Princess Peach's dress in Super Smash Bros Brawl *Vie's theme song is "Castles in the Sky" by Dj Satomi. Interactions with other Characters Princess Ginger Vie has known Ginger since she was 18. They're usually dubbed as Royal Allies. However, the tend to hang out and share their differences with each other, all the time. In "Another Green Thunder" Vie usually sticks by Ginger's side since they were pregnant around the same time. Team Royalty Vie has made a team with Princess Annie and Princess Kim. They call themselves Team Royalty. Princess Daisy Best friend since childhood. Even though Vie barely talks to her anymore they write each other as much as possible. Wart Vie never liked him and never will for the fact that he almost forced him to marry her. Quotes *-"I HAS AN IDER!" *"Whatever" *"All we need is a hammer, and bacon." *"Oh and I'M the crazy one?..." *"DAMMIT!" *"Well fuck!" *"Everyone's your friend, until proven your enemy" Profiles and Statistics Mario Superstar Baseball *Teams: Vie's Crystals *Type: Technique *Starting Team Captian: Luigi *Stats **Batting: 3/5 **Pitching: 4/5 **Feilding: 4.5/5 **Running: 3/5 *Player Profile **Strong Point: Feilding **Special Talents: Non **Trajectory ***Feild: Center Right ***Height: Short *Special Ball: Crystal Heart Ball *Default Batting Position: Left *Default Throwing Arm: Right *Sweet Spot: The heart with tiara on it on the bat *Player Chemistry **Good Chemistry: Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi **Indifferent Chemestry: Mario, Waluigi **Bad Chemestry: Bowser *Manual Bio: "The princess who was born with technique" *Game Bio: "The princess of The Crystal Kingdom. The sass master, who people usually think is weak. However when she uses a Crystal Heart Ball everyone's minds blow." Mario Party DS *Collection Info **Character Info ***Description: "Vie is dubbed as the sassiest princess out there. She can turn the most planed out occasion into a every man for themself frenzy." **Badge Info ***Badge Name: Vie Master ***Description: "Complete Story Mode with Vie. This is the badge given to a player who shows creativity and fun." **Team Names: ***Mario: Short Adventurers ***Luigi: Wackjob Friends ***Peach: Pinker Non-Thinkers ***Daisy: The Nonlook-alikes ***Yoshi: Little munchkins ***Wario: Broken Crystals ***Waluigi: Ugly Players ***Toad: Flat Crystals **Character Voices Info ***Happy: "Aww Yeah!" ***Sad: "Shoot!" ***Superstar: "Imma Superstar" ***Oomph: "Hummph" ***Ouch!: "Gwah!" Category:Princesses